Daughters of Sun
by WishesAndStars
Summary: Jason feels lost. He's hurting his friends and has abandoned Piper. Nothing makes sense anymore, especially not Lark. Lark can do things, things that are humanly impossible. Now she's the center of a prophecy and may join Jason in his destruction.R&R plz
1. An Unwelcomed Beginning

Jason packed his bags and glanced across his bunk for what he hoped was the last time. He focused on Thalia's alcove, before realizing she was gone – most likely putting the finishing touches on their trip.

Struck by a sudden bout of fear, Jason cracked the door and looked outside. The cabin's were buzzing, readying themselves for inspection. He eased the door shut and breathed deeply for a moment. _In, out. In, out. _Putting any doubts behind him, Jason swung the door open wide. Whatever strength he had found was quickly lost on sight of the now cleared row. He watched as Annabeth knocked politely on each door, clipboard in hand, and entered for inspection. She repeated this process seven more times, making her way towards him. His heart struck with guilt as Annabeth reached Cabin 3. Poseidon. Feeling like an interloper on a private moment, Jason slipped back inside his cabin. He glanced around once more. Satisfied with the bunk's cleanliness – not so keen on the emptiness – Jason turned to sit on his bed.

"Hello Jason," Rachel said coldly in a familiar voice, though one that did not belong to her. Unsurprised by her sudden appearance, as such had become morning routine, Jason replied wearily.

"Good morning, Juno. I take it your well?" The last statement held an ounce of sarcasm. The motherly god could not die, but had almost faded away during the summer.

"You are aware I am called Hera in the East, Hero. You still refuse to call me this?" Juno's voice carried a touch of amusement at this, though Jason wasn't in a laughing mood.

"Yes."

"So be it, Hero. Someone is coming, be prepared, my Chosen One," The Greek goddess poured form Rachel and dissipated, leaving whispers of "Jason" on the wind.

Rachel rubbed her eyes groggily and realizing Cabin 1 was not the cave she'd come to call home, turned to Jason and confirmed her suspicions.

"Again?"

Jason eyes met the cold stone eyes of his father and sighed, "Yes."

"The woman needs to find a hobby."

"She already has, torturing demigods and the clear-sighted," Annabeth had entered unnoticed, inspecting the cabin while it's camper was occupied, "Four out of five."

"Also known as, me," Rachel sighed, her nose scrunching up as the group detected a foul smell.

"And me," Annabeth walked to the doormat and began scrubbing her foot against it roughly,

"Will she ever stop sending me cow poop to step in at every turn!"

"I could ask next time she possesses Rachel," Jason said, smiling at Annabeth's misfortune, " I hope you know your washing that."

"I hope _you_ know I'm on the verge of punching you in the face," Annabeth's snapping tone

giving away her irritation at Hera's favored one.

"Okay we get it. Juno loves Jason, Hera hates Annabeth, can we go get something to eat now?" Rachel walked towards the door, intent on leaving them behind if they were to continue this line of conversation.

With that, the decidedly unhappy trio trudged off to breakfast, unaware of onlooking eyes.


	2. Prophetic Oranges

Thalia waited for Jason at the table of Zeus, half her plate already offered to the gods. Annabeth had reluctantly retreated to her own table with a glance, taking Rachel with her.

"Took you long enough, Roman," Thalia greeted her brother playfully, poking him in the ribs, "This table gets awfully lonely with you."

Thalia smiled, with everything that was going on, she could hold in her ecstasy of discovering the brother she believed to be dead. Jason greeted her with the same enthusiasm, happy to see at least one smiling face at the now dismal camp. He hadn't been there long, but was intelligent enough to see the losses of the war on the camper's faces. Memorials constantly visited for those lost, despair leeching into every soul. The though fled and his smile reappeared a moment later.

"I beg your forgiveness, Blessed Hunter. Due to your absence, I was required to clean, by _myself_."

"As if, I do all the cleaning," Thalia retorted taking the bait.

"Some cleaning that is. I was trained by the Legion. My side was fine. You got us a four of _five_," Jason emphasized the word for effect.

Thalia's gasped and leaped from her seat, marching towards Athena's table angrily. Pointing in Annabeth's direction, she yelled so she could be heard perfectly from across the clearing, "I'm filing a complaint."

Jason shook with the pain of holding in his laughter, as not to give his sister away. Annabeth's look of surprise and Thalia's acting proved to great and he barked out a laugh, getting him some odd looks, "Cough, think I'm coming down with something," Everyone's attention returned to the two girls.

"What would that be for?" Annabeth had mustered some courage and spoke boldly, though obviously she was unprepared.

"Four out of five?" Thalia glared down at Annabeth, "Four out of _five_?"

Annabeth reached for her clipboard and stammered in a very un-Annabeth way, "I-it was dusty and Jason's bed was unmade."

Thalia turned around and yelled to Jason, "Legion training, my ass," Jason let out another short barking laugh.

Thalia's attention veered back to the confused daughter of Athena.

"So tell me this, Annabeth," Thalia's voice ice-cold, "Why didn't you give us a three, huh?"

Annabeth blinked, further confused, "Why would you want a lower rating?"

Thalia sighed in an over exaggerated way and spoke slowly, "Because. I. Do. Not. Like. The . Number. Four. It's dumb and can I just say that I am stunned, _stunned_, that the so called "wise girl" fell for that one," Thalia finished with a smile.

"Gods, you're awful," Annabeth yelled as she threw an orange at Thalia, who caught it with ease.

"You swear?" Thalia jested, tossing the orange back. Annabeth ducked ans the orange bounced off Piper's head, "On the River Styx."

Piper swiveled with a glare already on her face, which vanished as she saw who'd thrown it. She opened her mouth to speak, hesitated, then continued, "Rachel, is there anything you need to, you know, _tell_ us?"

Rachel who was sitting a little ways down from Annabeth, sighed, " Not yet, but there should be..."

Rachel's voice cut off as green mist, signifying the Oracle's appearance, entered her body. She closed her eyes, opened them, and spoke.

" An outcast among you, a daughter of all, A godling's choices, Greek will rise of fall. Twisted lives to twisted deeds, A pure heart poisoned by the evil seed."


	3. Noticing The Time

The regular chatter of campers stalled as they waited for an explanation. A voice among the crowd sprung up, "What does it mean?"

To the question, none knew the answer. Jason had appeared by Thalia's side and took her hand.

"Where's Chiron?" Jason asked, his voice a whisper.

"Party Ponies reunion," Annabeth sighed and closed her eyes, the laughter leaving her face.

"Well, we know the 'Outcast among us' at least," Piper glanced towards Demeter's table, her eyes moving away from the crowd to a lonely figure.

"Who is that?" Jason had seen the girl before, tried to introduce himself twice. Each time she had made up an excuse and vanished.

"Lark. I didn't think you'd know her, she avoids everyone she can," Annabeth lowered her voice before continuing, "I came across her fighting in the forest once. I almost stepped out to help her, but she killed the hell hounds before I could."

"Hell hounds? As in plural?" Thalia asked for clarification. Annabeth nodded, and she continued, " I've never heard of a child of Demeter even being a decent fighter. They like nature to much."

The solemn group turned to stare at the slight girl, who unaware of their eyes, picked at her food.

"She's pretty enough to be your sister, Pipes," Jason noted, instantly regretting it as Piper glared at him and whacked him in the arm.

"They thought she was," Annabeth's words confused Piper.

"Thought?"

"We put her in Aphrodite's cabin before she was claimed, her parentage seemed obvious. Those gold highlights are real, just saying. Silena raided her bunk while Lark stayed with them. Nothing. Lark hasn't left camp in the four years she's been here either." Everyone turned and looked at Annabeth for a moment, "What?"

"Since when do you care about people's highlights?"

"Her hair is _black._"

Jason wouldn't have called it black. It was too dark, not black like night, black like cave darkness. He shook his head trying to think. When had he experienced cave darkness? His head filled with screams of people he didn't know, sounds of people knowing it was the end for them. Then the screams came from outside his body. Jason snapped back to life in a crater charred into the earth.

"Jason! What is wrong with you? You almost killed Piper!" Thalia shrieked at him and he looked over at her. There was no point in her panicking, lightning couldn't hurt her. He looked to her arms and saw Piper lying in them, half her body charred black. The air reeked of burning flesh.

"Get some ambrosia, quickly." Annabeth stayed calm, she knew how to handle these situations.

"Jason," Piper's whisper struck his heart. She didn't understand. He had to save them, he had to save the voices from that cave, from the darkness. Jason loved those voices too much to see them hurt.

"Piper, I-I'm sorry. Gods, it was an accident. I had to save them! Don't you understand? They can't survive in the dark," Jason rambled on then caught Lark's eyes, he silenced himself and approached her. As he predicted, she ran into the forest, disappearing.

"Crap. You scared her off, go find her," Thalia seethed, first her brother had attacked a girl, then scared off another.

" I can't, the green thumb. Allows Demeter's children to disappear in forestry. I won't find her unless she wants me to," Jason didn't know how he knew that, but Annabeth confirmed it with a nod.

"Get Piper to the infirmary, I'll call for Nico. He'll be able to find her somehow," Her voice gave away no frustration, but Jason could read her face easily. He looked at his feet, uncomfortable among his new friends.

"You called," Nico di Angelo strutted out of shadows, towards the two campers. Mrs O' Leary bounding behind him, ruining the effect. She sniffed around the area for Percy and whined with disappointment as she could smell no trace of him.

"There's a girl, a child of Demeter. Find her," Thalia didn't have the patience for pleasantries at the moment and with a glare at her brother, carried Piper off to the healing tent.

"Well, wasn't that...Interesting," Nico watched as Thalia carried Piper off, her blackened arm limp, "Tell me, how does one get that degree of a burn, with no fire around?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm terrible. I don't have time for this. Find her"

"Alright, I expect payment." Jason didn't reply, Nico had already left through shadow-travel. Jason sighed. He had worn out his welcome, it was time to go home. Alone.


	4. Healing Grace

Lark walked up to the back door of Cabin 1, glancing around for harpies. She wasn't ready for this. She would never be ready for this. Despite her inner discontent, she opened the door. Jason sat across from her, on his bunk, hands in his head. He didn't notice her, but no one ever did. She sat down on the bed beside him and finally she spoke, "I'm coming with you."

"No, Thalia, you're not. You saw what I did today," Jason did nothing to hide the agony in his voice, it pained Lark.

" Let me heal you," Lark said, she knew she could do this. She took his hand.

"Thalia, we don't heal, we only destroy. I know that now," Jason looked up at last, blinking ferociously.

"Yes, I'm real. There's no need for profanity," Lark scolded him gently, but on the inside she trembled with fear.

"How do you know? How can you tell, your a daughter of Demeter, those thoughts are mine," Jason said it condescendingly. Lark sighed, she'd thought better of him.

"I don't know. Give me your other hand," She was in control now, and she planned to use it.

"Why?"

"Just give me your hand already,will you?" Lark snapped, then shrank back into herself. She went to stand up, but Jason grabbed her other hand and pulled her down.

"Don't go," Lark took this as permission and began to sing. Not words, just a tune, one that frightened Jason with it's familiarity.

"What.." Jason started, then stopped as Lark began to grip his hands tighter, the bones crushing together. He tried to pull away, but her hands had become like steel grips. Then, he looked at her.

Lark was shaking fiercely, small whimpers escaping her lips. Her already pale face lost it's color and her lips turned blue. She couldn't breathe.

"Lark, Lark! I don't know what your doing, but you need to breathe. Breathe gods dammit!" Jason yelled, trying to get through to her, and apparently he did because she began to breathe again. He finally understood what Lark was doing when she started shrieking. She took his mental pain, and made it her own. Jason hated feeling powerless, with Lark's hands clutching his, he couldn't help her. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Lark quieted.

Jason laid her out on his bed and kissed her forehead. He didn't know her, why would she bring pain unto herself for him? Gods, how could she do that? A daughter of Demeter, who could destroy and build. No child of Demeter had ever done anything like it. He sighed and looked up, acknowledging his new visitor.

"You found her," Annabeth said, her voice clear of emotion.

"She found me," He didn't know why, but he didn't share the last few minutes events. Jason still couldn't comprehend it, "I'm leaving, I don't want Thalia with me, but you may come along."

Annabeth lifted her bag from the floor, "I planned on it. And her?"

"We'll need to raid her bunk. Quietly," Jason looked down on Lark's sleeping figure, "She's important, we will need her."

"Do you know how were going to get to the Roman camp?"

"I assume by Pegasus, there's only three of us, and the skies are safe."

"That's what I thought. Stay with her, I'll get her stuff," Annabeth pulled on her Yankees cap and vanished.

Jason stroked Lark's hair, then stopped himself. He didn't have romantic feelings for her, but felt the need to hug her. He resisted this urge, and descended into slumber beside her.


	5. Going Through The Motions

After Annabeth returned with Lark's belonging's, Jason carried her to the stables and tied her to Percy's pegasus, Blackjack. He thought Percy would like to see him, and Annabeth didn't say otherwise. The ride to San Francisco was strangely uneventful, besides when Lark awoke tied to a horse fifteen hundred feet above the ground.

Lark panicked. Where was she? She looked around and saw nothing but air. Out of habit she stopped breathing. Then, realizing she was tied to a horse, started wriggling around trying to get free.

_ Whoa Boss, hold your horses. Your gonna throw us out of the sky_

_ "_Jason!" Lark began to hyperventilate, "Jason!"

Jason flew up beside Lark. She immediately calmed down some, "Did you kidnap me?"

_ That's more like it. We're headed to San Francisco so get comfy Boss._

_ "_I distinctly remember you saying you wanted to come," Jason smiled at her, "Kidnapping's a strong word, anyways. I prefer "surprise adoption""

"Very funny," Lark calmed further, the horse felt natural, and it's voice soothed her aching mind, "I'm so going to get you for...," Lark's words were lost in the wind as Blackjack bucked her off.

"Lark! Annabeth! Blackjack just bucked Lark," Jason screamed at her, but his voice was also lost. He made up his mind instantly and leaped off the back of his horse.

"Lark!" Jason floated around, trying to see through the cloud. He never should have done this. He should have waited for Thalia. Gods, he'd killed her.

"Yes?" Lark rose through the cloud grabbing his hand and pulling him onto Blackjack.

_ Good one, Boss. _Blackjack snorted repeatedly, in a laughing fashion.

"You planned this? What the hell Lark!" Jason was too angry for words.

"What? You technically kidnapped me. My motion of failed escape was pretty good," Lark smiled brilliantly, having no idea what she'd done to him.

"Come on you two, were almost there," Annabeth remained oblivious to Jason's anger and Lark's delight as they landed.

They landed beside a rock wall, easily forty feet high. Annabeth stared up at it in amazement.

"How do you think they built this?"

"They didn't, the gods did," Jason answered simply.

He was so close to home and memories bombarded him at every turn. He unsheathed his knife and sliced his arm, not noticing the pain. Feeding his blood to the wall, a layer of rock crumble, letting them into a corridor. The trio approached the next door in silence. Raising his tattooed arm to the rock, a small section parted revealing a scanner.

"Great security," Annabeth noted, only slightly sarcastic. Jason ignored her comment and the walls parted once more, welcoming it's hero home.


	6. The Walls Speak Of Happiness

Reyna trailed her hands through the sand, staring out at Percy. The walls had been muttering all day, someone had come home. Lupa had stolen away the straggler before he could be seen, in order to prepare him for the ceremony. Percy, noticing her sad look, had taken her to the beach to cheer her up. Glancing to her right, she smiled. The magnificent sand palace they had created was still standing.

Percy looked back at her and smiled, the Nereid he was talking to just glared at her. Reyna had called them terrible flirts the day Percy arrived, and they'd never forgiven her. She had told Jason the same thing before they left for war. Being Jason he had carved their initials in the sand with lightning, turning it into glass.

Her fingers hit something sharp, and a cut opened upon them. Crying out in surprise, she looked down to find the source of the injury. A glass "J". The gods were playing with her affections, and suddenly she was furious. At the gods for letting Jason die, then teasing her with it. At Percy for reminding her of Jason. At her father, for making her the despised being she was.

She cried out and went into a rage, something only Percy had seen. Tears streaked down her face as she attempted to rid herself of feeling. All of it was too hard, it needed to be gone. She wanted to be a rock, unbreakable even with the waves crashing down on you. Even a rock withers away from the stress of waves. In her anger, she crushed their sand palace. Percy came running and pulled her down into the sand. Whispering to her in some foreign language. Reyna leaned against him and cried.

Pulling up her head, she looked at Percy, who was doing his best to quiet her tears. He obviously wasn't used to this, because what kind of demigod cries? After he settled her, the alarms sounded, signaling for all able demigods to enter the Colosseum.

Reaching her destination, Reyna gathered her cabin, which wasn't difficult, seeing as she only had to gather herself. The other cabins were lining up to welcome stragglers returning from war. Sometimes it would be months before another demigod came home, sometimes they appeared days apart. Reyna had stopped caring long ago, Jason wasn't coming home.

Percy walked up to her and took her hand for comfort. As one of the unclaimed, he was required to sit with Reyna. He didn't seem to mind sitting with the despised. Yet. Percy hadn't been claimed in the weeks he's been here and showed no sign of developing any powers. Despite this, Reyna felt comforted with him and they treated one another as family. Sometimes, he called her "μικρή ξαδέρφη", whatever that meant.

The straggler had walked into the Colosseum at last. Reyna couldn't see who had returned from her seat. The Legion considered her birth a disgrace and forced her to sit in the back with the unclaimed. Jason hadn't stood for it when he was here. Jason wasn't here, so she took her rightful place.

Lupa prowled through the sandy ground of the Colosseum to a large rock that appeared for her to stand on. The ancient she-wolf lifted her head to the sky and howled thanks to the moon. The Legion waited ten seconds as they were trained before taking up the howl, their voices mingling. Something bubbled within Reyna, a sense of power and belonging as the ancient spirits howled in the wind. The Legion was a single entity, more powerful than any army ever built. And that was more powerful than any drug on Earth.

The howl ended and Lupa spoke in her eerie human voice, "Legionis sum, quis es?" _I am Legion, who are you_. Once more the Legion's voices built as they welcomed their own home, speaking their names. We are Legion, we are indestructible. The straggler stood upon the rock and Reyna gasped with joy as he spoke, "Jason ego sum Legionis domi adsum" _I am Jason, I am Legion, I am home._

The moment of sheer ecstasy shattered as alarms wailed. The Legion was under attack.


	7. Following Betrayal

How dare he leave! Jason had electrocuted Piper and skipped out. No way was that going unpunished in Thalia's eyes. Piper had insisted on coming despite her injuries and now Thalia watched her constantly. The pair had left not long after they discovered Jason, Annabeth, and that Lark girl missing. He would take someone he didn't know, but not his own sister.

They caught up with the trio in time to see Lark fall out of the sky, Thalia had caught Piper smiling and her stomach filled with unease. She could see a true child of Aphrodite in that moment, someone who would break hearts for fun and smile as they crumbled. The moment passed as Blackjack caught Lark who laughed at Jason's horrified expression.

Piper and Thalia landed about a hundred yards behind the others to avoid being caught. Slowly, too slowly for Thalia, they crept towards the rock wall Jason stood in front of. Piper almost cried out but caught herself as Jason sliced open his arm and smeared it upon the rock wall. Thalia paused to wonder what kind of magic went into a wall that opened to demigod blood. The rock rebuilt itself before the two could reach it. They gazed up at it. At least forty feet high, the walls seemed to be familiar. Then Piper screeched, Thalia grabbed her arm and put a hand around her mouth, silencing her. Pipe breathing heavily pointed up at the wall and whispered, " They're screaming, they're trapped."

Thalia studied the wall a moment, and stumbled backwards, understanding Piper's words. There were people writhing inside the wall, their mouths open in silent screams. Piper grabbed her knife from its sheath, and ran the blade down the length of her injured arm, the crispy skin crackling as it opened. She sucked in a breath at the unexpected pain, the ambrosia had taken away the brunt of it but was now wearing off after hours of travel. She held her arm up to one of the mouths on the wall, which latched on and tasted her blood. Accepting her as demigod, the wall crumbled revealing a corridor.

The pair approached the next door in silence. Piper once again raised her hand to the wall, which slid away uncovering a scanner. She held her hand against it and the world turned red.


	8. Attempting To Forget Said Happiness

Reyna pushed her way through the crowd, reaching for Jason's hand, then missing it by mere inches. She let out an angry shriek, she had waited much too long. She took a minute to breath, per Fern, a child of Ceres, instruction. For the children of a waring empire, they were strangely peaceful. Reyna didn't want peace. Taking her place in the front lines, Reyna drew her gladiolus and readied herself for battle. She thought her way back through the lines, where the more important demigods stood, overlooking the Legion. Dismissing these thoughts, clearly they would lead to Jason, Reyna glanced to her left, then her right. Surrounded by children of Mars, this was going to be fun.

Raising her arms, Reyna summoned past warriors, heroes from the ancient world. They were very nearly invisible, fingertips just piercing the earth, prepared to catch the feet of their enemies. Jason had invented this strategy himself, a way to keep her safe, away from the front lines. It took to much power to fight herself and control these skeletal minions. Reyna should have been with Jason, but he obviously wasn't looking for her. He would have called her back if he wanted her. "Your going to burn up to much energy one day," A boy said to her left.

"Not today. Not anytime soon, but especially, _not_ today." Reyna's energy rocketed with a sudden burst of anger and pure hatred. She wanted revenge against whatever had taken Jason from her. After he left, he's discovered what she'd known for years. She wasn't worthy and now... She needed to kill something, _now._ Thinking of this, she laughed manically, earning smiles from the war god's spawn. Reyna addressed the boy who had spoken, their leader, a large black boy, bigger than his years, "You ready for some fun, Adrian?" she asked with a devious grin.

"You know I am, been missing you since you left the front lines. Jason gotten boring?" The Mars cabin reveled in a fight, and had not found someone as blood thirsty as she for a long time. Adrian was an exceptional fighter and had once offered to be her _parabati_, a fighting partner sworn to protect his brother in arms. She had thought on it too long. Jason had pulled her away from the front lines and she had never gotten to answer. Better late, than never. With a smile, she grabbed his wrist. Holding him fast, Reyna dug her knife into Adrian's arm, pausing a moment to watch his blood spill. He recognized her actions and smiled back. Tediously, she carved her name into his arm, in Latin of course. Adrian reversed the roles and when finished, pressed their arms together. "Now we are bonded," There was something behind Adrian's eyes, but Reyna was too caught up in the actions. She glanced up again and smiled. Adrian tore his shirt and bound her arm. As Reyna went to do the same, a lightning bolt flashed, separating them. The pair glared in Jason's direction before returning to their actions. Finally, Reyna answered Adrian's question.

"Yes, _frater. _He did. I'm ready for some fun," She smiled, enjoying talking with Adrian, it had been too long.

Adrian smiled savagely once more and shouted orders to his cabin, before returning to her side. The ever falling wall crumbled again, releasing the enemy. The front line let loose a ear shattering battle cry and moved to charge, only to realize two girls were standing where they expected an army. Reyna shook her head in dissapointment. She'd really wanted to kill something. She wanted to do something fun.

Adrian recognized her expression and gave her a knowing smile. Together, the two gave out a battle cry, and rushed the "enemy". The girls stumbled backwards, one screaming in fear. As one, Adrian and Reyna held their gladiolus against the foreigners throats, not enough to hurt them, just give them a scare. Reyna distantly noticed the condition her captives skin. It was crispy and flaky, obviously someone didn't believe in lotion. The children of Mars had seen this before and beat their chests savagely. Reyna circled the first girl, her weapon never straying from its target, who's eyes were wide with fear and seemed to be on the verge of tears. She laughed manically once more, and spoke to Adrian, "They dare trespass, my Lord. What shall become of these _outsiders_?" The word "outsiders" was filled with venom and fury. An underlying hatred reared its head and she roared in anger.

Adrian crouched beside his victim, lifting her chin with a finger, then gently slapping her on the cheek. It didn't hurt, but Reyna could tell the child was infuriated, she wore her emotions openly. the girl continued to struggle. Reyna beckoned to one of the beastly boys and motioned for him to hold the girl still. This girl looked more familiar and her skin crackled with anger. Reyna once again ignored her observations. Keeping his sword trained on the girl, as Reyna had, Adrian faced the children of Mars and spoke clearly, "They have broken the ancient laws, they are foreigners, what will become of them?"

A small girl, about nine years old, stepped from the crowd as she was trained and answered his question, "They will face the punishment Lord, they must burn," With the last word she narrowed her eyes at the trespassers, and giggled. The front line enveloped the outsiders, who began to fight against their captors. One of the girls, who had ragged brown hair that looked as if it had been hacked off with a knife, captured Reyna's eyes for a moment, "Where are you taking us?"

Reyna looked at her, confused for a moment, was the girl so ignorant she couldn't understand the word "burn"? "To the fires. You have invaded our sacred home. You must perish. Consider yourselves lucky, now you will receive a proper burial," Reyna broke eye contact and silenced the crowd. The girls finally quieted as they accepted their fate.


	9. Far From Happiness

Jason upon hearing the alarms, said a particularly nasty word in Latin, earning himself a growl from Lupa, and grabbed Lark's hand. She in turn, grabbed Annabeth's hand so they became a human chain. People writhed against Jason, preparing for battle. Some of the younger children reached for him, eager to touch the celebrity among their ranks. Jason pushed his way through the crowds until reaching the cliff over looking the battle scene. From here, Jason could see everything, even the front lines. He noticed a familiar figure talking to a large black boy, children of Mars, no doubt. The Legion always put their most blood thirsty warriors where they could be satisfied.

Noticing the intimate way that they spoke to each other, he sent a lightning bolt in their direction. They glanced back towards the cliff, barely breaking eye contact, and continued to speak for a moment before returning to their posts. Lark tapped Jason's shoulder, "Why did you do that? Your just going to drain your energy," Her words were sincere, but she didn't understand why he'd done it.

"There's no talking on the lines, especially between those two," Jason used his hand to shield his eyes against the falling sun, and looked back towards them. The girl touched the boy's arm. Jason crackled with electricity, accidentally shocking Lark. Saying a half hearted sorry, Jason retreated into the tent to speak with Lupa.

"You shouldn't be using your powers yet. You will need them to fight," Lupa's eyes grasped his, and memories flashed through his head. The overload of thoughts stopped and he looked a Lupa for a moment. The enormous she-wolf looked over the battlefield, her yellow-green eyes darting around. Unconsciously, Jason reached out to touch the she-wolf's coat, black as night, brindled with white and gray. Odd coloring for a wolf. Lupa saw his approaching hand out of the corner of her eye and snapped at him.

The tent doors burst open conveniently, he would no longer have to explain himself, and Annabeth entered, panting. "I was at the front lines, checking on some things. The doors opened, they say their going to burn the intruders, Jason!"

"We don't usually burn intruders, leaves a rotten smell for days," Lupa said thoughtfully, "Though, seeing as Reyna's on the front lines, it's not entirely doubtful."

"She's on the front lines! Why the hell is she on the front lines!" Jason seethed at the thought of his orders not being obeyed, though he wasn't sure what the order was or why he'd given it.

"You don't even know who I'm talking about Jason," Lupa snorted, "Either way, she returned to the lines after you left, said that it's where she belongs. Besides, the rest of Mars will keep an eye on those two, make sure they won't do anything too outrageous," Lupa paused for a moment before sighting the pair and chuckling.

"What? What's funny?" Jason was facing the wolf and ignoring Annabeth's pleas for him to listen to her.

"Looks like I spoke a little too soon. You are not to speak, do you understand," Lupa turned serious suddenly and muttered under her breath.

"I do not understand, I obey," Jason said submissively, and turning to Annabeth gestured for her to do the same.

The Legion continued to part until the two reached the cliff, when they suddenly closed back in on themselves. Dragging their prisoners between themselves, Reyna and the boy arrived in front of Lupa, smiling savagely. Reyna kicked in the back of the intruders knees, forcing them to kneel. Jason's vision was blocked by the blood thirsty crowd.

"We have brought them my Lady. They must burn before the Legion," It was the boy who spoke, kneeling in respect.

Lupa stood in front of the trespassers, blocking them from Jason's eyesight, "So they have. Are you sure this is what you wish, youngling?" She addressed a small girl, probably about nine years old, who giggled and spoke reverently, "Yes, my Lady. They must burn."

Lupa finally removed herself from Jason's view, and clenching his hands together, he avoided making a sound. Piper's blackened skin crackled as she struggled against her captors, not noticing Jason's presence. Thalia, however, understood there was no honor in fighting your fate and glared at him. She fought the boys hold for a moment, enough to spit at Jason's feet. "You traitor, you left me behind!" The boy regained control, and made a motion at Jason, smiling as he saw the recognition on his face.

Piper had stopped fighting and shrieked at Jason, the noise making him wince, "Jason, please. Tell them you know us, tell them."

Reyna crouched down and struck the girl, "You dare speak to him?" Her voice suggested a challenge.

"I dare to do a lot of things, as soon as I'm free," Piper slowed down her speech, "And you are going to let me go, I have done nothing wrong. You want to let me go."

Her declaration earned another slap, from the black boy, at least ten times harder than Reyna's. Jason held back a wince as he spoke, "You will not influence the soldiers here, we have strengthened ourselves against your kind. Even the slightest phrase is punishable by death." He said this as a fact, rather than harshly.

"To die twice, I believe we can arrange that, don't you Adrian?" She smiled at the boy, Adrian, savagely and Jason's blood boiled. Hardly knowing it, another lightning bolt shot down, separating the two, who then glared in his direction.

However, it was Thalia that spoke, "Bit unstable there, Roman. First Piper, now are you going to toast them?"

Jason began to steam, his anger now controlling his actions. He thought on it a second, why he was angry. Thalia despised him, Piper feared him, Reyna was flirting with that boy, Annabeth had lost her commanding attitude, Lark confused him. Jason was angry enough to lose control, and that what he did.

The crowd cowered as he roared and lightning shot down from the heavens, hitting Thalia directly and probably singeing Adrian. Lark screamed at him, telling him to stop, but he couldn't. His rage had finally found an outlet. In the confusion, Reyna let go of Piper, pulling Adrian away from the electric bolt, adding fire to Jason's irritation. Piper, unnoticed in his fit of rage, grabbed his hand and yelled at him to stop, her face coated in ash rising from the charred ground.

Reyna, confident that Adrian was safe, witnessed this pathetic attempt by Piper. She sighed in exasperation, and marched over to him, pushing Piper away. She caught him by the collar of his shirt, and despite the fact he was much bigger than her, dragged him down the cliff. Piper stood atop, astounded by the scene unfolding before her eyes. Jason had become compliant to a random soldier, and the Legion gathered around the smoking crater to gather Thalia's ashes and return them to wherever she came from.

The smoke cleared a little bit as Thalia walked out of the crater and the world exploded for the second time that day.


	10. A New Truth

The crowd moved as one, eager to see the happening of the inner circle. Lupa growled and chased them out with an order. The younger children fled immediately, still terrified of the over-sized she-wolf, though they'd never admit it. Slowly the elders left, leaving a circle around the still smoking girl.

Percy reached out and touched her, "Thalia," He whispered her name, afraid he was dreaming. Finding her solid, he grasped her scalding arm and pulled her to him quickly. His own body gave up steams of protest from the heat but he ignored it all. Thalia chuckled, "She's over there, you idiot," pointing in Annabeth's direction.

Annabeth stood dumbfounded at the glorious sight of Percy. His head was lacking the hair she knew, replaced with a stern buzz cut. His eyes were the same though, the color of the ocean, pulling her out to sea. She looked over him, noticing that his shirt hugged him more than usual, and the cloth was purple, not the bright orange she was so accustomed too. She spoke in a whisper, "Seaweed Brain."

At her words, Percy's mind was thrown into chaos. He threw himself on the ground clutching his head and muttering nonsense. Annabeth gasped and went to move towards him, before Lupa snapped at her, a warning to stay away.

"What's he doing?" Adrian asked, more curious than afraid.

"Discovering his heritage," Lupa said condescendingly. One of her cubs should have recognized the signs. She stowed away her disappointment.

"But we already know who his-" Annabeth's voice trailed off as Lupa shot her a lethal glare, one even Thalia couldn't rival.

"He must discover this on his own. It is his only way to connect the pieces."

After what felt like hours, Percy's murmurs ended and he stood triumphantly, "Poseidon. Will you claim me as your own?" He was answered as a trident, the symbol of his immortal father, appeared above his head.

Adrian sputtered, searching for an answer, "Their lying. They both can't be children of the Big Three. The oath-"

Lupa smiled wearily at the boy, "The gods are not known for their self-control. With two aspects, they did much damage. The oath wore away long ago."

"To have one, a mistake. Two, unlikely. But three, that's impossible," He couldn't grasp the severity of the gods disobedience.

"Five actually," Annabeth said boldly, " Jason, Percy, Thalia, as you know. Back at camp, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Pluto. He had a sister, but she. . . well, she's gone now."

Percy added up the numbers in his head, then panicked as he realized what was missing, "Where is she?" His question was directed at Adrian.

"Reyna? I think she left with Jason," Adrian had pulled his knife and was cleaning his nails nonchalantly. On the inside, he was as panicked as Percy. He had just gotten her back and she'd returned to Jason's side without a second look.

"What?" Percy began to look around, hoping they hadn't gone too far, "He's dangerous, she shouldn't be with him. He'll _hurt_ her. Or worse."

Annabeth broke into the conversation, "Are you suggesting he'd kill her?"

"No," Percy spoke in a rush, "She'll hurt him." No longer paying attention to the others, he began shouting for Reyna in Greek, "μικρή ξαδέρφη, κορίτσι κοράκι, πολεμιστής σκιά, σπασμένα όρκου, πού είσαι" _Little cousin, raven girl, shadow warrior, broken oath. Where are you?_

Listening to Percy's terms of endearment, the truth dawned upon Annabeth, "Reyna, daughter of Hades."

Adrian, momentarily confused by the Greek god's name, confirmed her suspicion, "Pluto, yes. I suspect Jason doesn't know. This will be interesting."

As Percy ran off in search of Reyna, Adrian chuckled, imagining the bloody scene to come.


	11. From Waves To Sand

Percy collapsed in the sand. He had searched for Reyna for the past two hours and come up with nothing. Exhausted, he'd returned to his favorite place at camp. Now he knew why. Sighing, he went back in his head, to the first time he knew what he was. What he belonged to. He hadn't realized it in the beginning, but now it was clear. The way the waves spoke to him, how he could change the tides. . .

* * *

><p><p>

A Nereid popped out of the water, sensing his presence. Waving at him, she beckoned for him to come closer.

"Don't, their just a bunch of flirts," His guide - Reyna - had said a total of seven words to him today and Percy was not about to listen to a stuck-up bitc-.

His thought was cut off as a wave splashed over the two. In the rush, Percy realized he wanted to get wet, so he could somehow be bonded to someone here. He smiled at the dripping girl's look of anger, "Vengeful spirits, aren't they?" He tried to shake his hair out, then stopped. They'd chopped it all off this morning. Reyna smirked at him then returned to her welcome speech.

The girl in the water beckoned to him, and he felt a tug in his chest, as if the sea was calling to him. Moving closer, she spoke in a gargling tone he understood fully, _Hello, Perseus. We have missed you._

". . . And, since you haven't been claimed, you'll be staying in the Mercury cabin. Got that. . ." Reyna's voice trailed off.

"Perseus. No, Percy. Call me Percy."

"Alright, Call Me Percy, I'm going over there, you ... Stay," Having given her orders to the strange boy – Percy - she trotted off to Adrian's side, hoping for something normal.

Percy sat in the damp sand and focused his attention on the Nereid in front of him, forgetting Reyna altogether. Two more of the girls appeared out of the water and smiled, before ducking back under the surf.

"How do you know my name?"

_You disappeared and the waves were sad, but now your back. Your hair is different, it used to fall in waves and now I only see the sand._

Percy took a moment to understand what she meant then smiled grimly, rubbing his short hair, "The Dark Daughter, took my hair. It was pretty nice, wasn't it?"

_We will take her to sea when she least expects it. The waves will take her, for taking the waves from you._

"It's a nice thought, but she didn't mean any harm. Everyone's hair is sand here, it's required."

_Perseus Jackson, you are in danger. You must leave here, they will come for you. Please, Perseus, come to the ocean. You belong here, we need you. You need us._

"No can do, sweetheart," The Nereid blushed, her cheeks becoming a watery pink, and pouted at his refusal, "I gotta stay here, and do what I can. I need to find out why I'm here."

_Then accept my gift, it will keep you safe. Name it and it will protect you. _

"Many thanks, spirit. What is it's name?" Percy examined the shell, not truly believing the Nereid. However, he had manners and wasn't about to call the girl crazy.

_That is for you to decide_

"Alright. By right of the Ocean, as it pulls and breaks and gives, I name thee Παλιρροϊκό κύμα. Defend me in battle and your spirit shall be rewarded."

_Tidal wave. A strong name, brilliant in battle. Pulling thousands into Sea's grasp and caressing her chosen._

The water spirit spoke no more as she traveled into the shell, which in turn, became a golden sword.

_Use my gift well, Perseus. There has not been a hero such as you in centuries. Do not let me waste away._

* * *

><p><p>

Percy waded waist deep into the chilled water, not truly feeling it. He thought about everything that had happened since he'd arrived and sighed. This wasn't right, he had never belonged here. Now, he couldn't even remember his friends from wherever he came from. His thoughts were cut off as hands tugged him under the water.

Quickly creating an air bubble, he glanced around looking for the owner of the hands. About fifty yards off, he saw a figure floating in the water, speaking to the fish. The figure pointed to him, and the fish rushed him. Surrounding Percy's bubble, they pushed him towards her. He could see her hair, long and black with golden highlights. Odd.

"Hello, Perseus." Their bubbles merged, bringing the two closer. Percy found it hard to breath, despite the abundance of air.

"It's Percy," He said, now annoyed at the use of his proper name. Only monsters and his mother called him by his full name.

"Whatever. I thought we should meet. You ran off too soon for us to be introduced," She sounded like a teenager, and he focused on her face. Her eyes were a deep blue, and almond shapes. Her lips were heart shaped. No, he wouldn't allow himself to think about her lips, too much was going on.

"Percy, you need to leave. You aren't safe here. My sister and I, we're dangerous. Find her, she'll hurt Jason if you don't. Go quickly," She grabbed his head and brought his forehead to her's. The sudden contact made Percy's eyes go blurry, before they refocused on her brilliant green eyes. Wait, weren't they blue?

Please, I can't have you here. I will do something wrong. Now, remember nothing but my message. _Go,_" With her word, the tide ripped him away and swirled him around. Pulling him down farther into the depth, the light left his vision and his eyes closed.

Dragging himself off the ground, Percy coughed water from his lungs and gasped at the feeling of fresh air. A girl stood above him, vaguely familiar. He remember thinking her hair was odd before he passed out for the second time in ten minutes.


	12. Hell Hath No Fury

Reyna streaked through the forest, her long, dark hair trailing behind her like a banner. Jason laughed, this is the girl he fell in love with. No masks or lies, a girl who was always running. His thoughts took a dark turn, how long until she ran from him?

Panting, he reached the clearing and grabbed Reyna's hand, pulling her to the ground beside him. He tried to shift her into his lap, but she quickly stood up and walked to the shallow pool in the center of the clearing. Dipping her feet in, she breathed heavily, the water scalding her legs. Gradually she walked to the center of the pool and submerged herself. He watched, afraid, as the water around her bubbled from her underwater screams. After, what seemed like hours, Reyna returned to the surface smiling.

"How many more nights are we going to do this?" Jason was growing weary of the constant torture she put herself in.

"Today is the last, Mother has decided. I many tell you," Reyna smiled stepping out of the pool, her hair was different. Golden highlights stood out against the darkness, bold and beautiful.

"Mother? I thought she died years ago. . ." He looked to her for the answer. She trembled, terrified to tell him the truth.

"That mortal wasn't my mother Jason. She was a stand in, until I was ready to take my true mother's burden."

"Are you saying your mother was an Oracle?" It was the hardest burden he knew of, and Oracle's powers sometimes passed through a mother to her child.

"No, Jason. My mother is a goddess, she has gifted me greatly," She gave him a half hearted smile as she tried to explain, "I know you've wondered. Why I can do _things_? You've seen me heal. No child of Pluto has ever healed a human."

"What're you trying to tell me?"

"I can raise the dead, and plants. My arrow has never missed a spot, I can heal. The Venus children treat me as one of their own. The forge is my second home, I'm smarter than the average camper. I pickpocket with the best of them. My sword is deadly. The sea moves at my command, lightning hears my call. I'm not like the others," By now Reyna spoke rapidly, trying to make him understand, "My mother. My _true _mother is Juno."

With her last words a peacock appeared above Reyna's head. She smiled grimly as Jason stared at her in shock.

Jason stepped into the clearing, the memory hitting him like a stack of bricks. Reyna dropped his hand and stepped into the pool, repeating the process. He grimaced, every time she did this it was painful for him. To watch someone he loved go through that agony. . .

At last, Reyna broke the surface, her hair revealing golden strands, her eyes cycling through colors. She smiled at him. Distracted, she tripped on a rock, hidden in the tall grass. Jason grabbed her under the arms, saving her from a fall. She murmured words of thanks and blushed, caught off guard by his sudden closeness. Taking advantage of the situation, she pulled him into a hug. After a moment, Reyna tried to pull away, but found herself stuck, Jason not relinquishing his hold.

"Um, Jason?"

"Yes?" Jason smiled, loving his name on her lips.

"You can let go now." She said it playfully, but was a bit unnerved by the sudden contact.

"No, I can't. I've missed you too much." Reyna grinned at his words, she was never missed. Never truly wanted. Jason's skin crackled with electricity, giving away his emotions.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" He loosened the hug so he could look at her properly.

"Yes, you said you were going to war. You were going to be a hero. Then, we went to the beach and you drew our names in the sand, said you'd come back for me. You promised you'd come back," Reyna was struck with a sudden bout of rage, as the truth dawned upon her, "You didn't come back. I needed you, and you weren't there. You were supposed to be there for me." Her voice was angry and wild, her words lashing at him like a whip. She drew away from him and crossed the clearing.

"Can you stop accusing me for a moment? I did come back, I' here aren't I?" Jason grinned, trying to lighten the mood, "I never would have left you all those months if I knew it would upset you so much."

"You're joking, right?" Her rage multiplied and Jason was afraid of her. Reyna looked ready to kill.

"Um, no. I've been at the Greek camp for three months, it wasn't that long."

"Jason you've been gone for five _years. _You left for war when we were twelve. Everyone thought you were dead, I thought you were dead! I held you to your word, you _promised_," Reyna choked up, her emotions getting the best of her. No, warriors don't cry. She spun around and threw a bolt of lightning at his chest.

"Reyna, please. Calm down," Jason's body absorbed the bolt and he began stepping towards the raging girl.

Refusing to listen, Reyna threw lightning bolt after lightning bolt. She drew water up from a nearby stream and directed it at him. Despite her attacks, he continued to walk forward. As a last resort, Reyna brought up a wall of flame separating them, sighing with relief. Jason wasn't resistant to fire.

She screamed at a hand reached through the flames, grabbing hers. Jason strode through the curtain of fire, his clothes still smoking. Forcing her against him, he collapsed onto the ground, Reyna landing awkwardly in his lap. Her face was covered with soot and with his free hand, wiped a path clear. A tear fell from his face, streaking hers with an watery ash.

"I still love you," Reyna whispered, curling up in his arms before falling asleep, exhausted from her display of energy.

Jason looked out into the forest, squinting to see a figure in the darkness. Juno. He sighed and continued to stroked Reyna's cheek, "I know."


	13. Sketching 101

Lark looked down on Percy. Crouching beside him, she turned his head to the side, glancing at his neck. Right at the edge of his hairline, she saw the mark. A cursive "L", she'd always had a thing about leaving signatures. Her mother told her that it would bring disaster upon her if anyone found out. Lark ignored her mother's comments. Her mother, who had made her what she was. A monster. No one should have that much power.

"Lark, what did you do to him?" Annabeth asked the question slowly, enunciating each word. Lark noticed her hand go to her dagger and stood to face the daughter of Athena. Jokingly, she closed her hand into a fist and raised two fingers in a peace sign. Lark dropped her hand to her side as she saw Annabeth's eyes narrow and repeat her question "Lark, what did you do to him?"

"I don't think he's hurt, I went looking for Jason and found him instead. He was brewing a storm, but he fell before he could finish," Lark lied easily, she was used to this kind of thing.

Annabeth ran to his side, now ignoring Lark, and checked his pulse, "He's still breathing, but we need to get him to the infirmary. Quickly, get his arms."

Lark followed the demanding girl's instructions, using the air to lift Percy's body. Annabeth grunted with surprise at his lightness, but did not detect anything out of the ordinary. Neither girl spoke as they carried Percy to the infirmary, and when the healers rushed around him the two separated, eager to rid themselves of the others company.

"Tell me what happened again," One of the Apollo kids – Hazel – had been bombarding her with questions for the last half hour.

"I went to the beach looking for Percy, he always goes to the beach when he's upset - "

"Son of Neptune, makes sense," The girl nodded her head and wrote something down on a pad of paper.

"When I got there, Percy was lying on the ground and Lark was crouching beside him," Hazel continued to make notes, her pencil curving across the paper. She stopped, looked up at Annabeth, murmured a "uh-huh" and went back to her pad.

"I asked her what happened and she told me that in his anger, he called a storm, but passed out before it could materialize."

"This girl, Lark. Daughter of Ceres, correct?" Hazel chewed on her pencil, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Annabeth gave an exasperated sigh, "At least let me see what your.. . ." 

On the notepad, Hazel had drawn, with amazing accuracy, a picture of Annabeth. Her hair was long and wavy, with stormy gray eyes. To her annoyance, Hazel had taken it upon herself to add a few. . . Details. Annabeth now sported a mustache, pocket protector, large glasses, and devil horns.

Annabeth fixed her eyes on the now shy girl, "Do you need anything else?" Her voice was steel, and venom leaked into every word.

"No. That's all, thank you for your time, Annabeth," The girl quickly slipped her notepad into a leather satchel, and escaped the room.


	14. Visitors Lots Of Them

Reyna stretched, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She closed them again to lay back down, still exhausted. What had happened last night? Reopening her eyes, Reyna gave out a little shriek of surprise when she saw Jason's face close to hers.

"Hi," Jason spoke shyly and stroked her cheek, like he did before he left. . . Scenes bombarded her left and right, a third person view of her fight with Jason. Her yelling at him, asking why he wasn't there when she needed him. Her attacking him, trying to escape the images of her alone all those years. Him grabbing her arms though walls of flame, holding her. Her telling him that she still loved him.

"Hey, let me see your arms," Reluctantly, Jason held his arms up. Some of the burns down to the bone. Reyna gasped, tears running down her face, ashamed of what her mother made her, "I'm so sorry."

"Reyna, it's not your fault. I'm the idiot who stuck his hands in fire. It'll grow back, I'll be okay," Jason tried to console her, but didn't get through to Reyna. He pulled her close, wincing from the pain in his arms. Brushing a tear from her face, he whispered, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it is! I should be able to control myself by now," A look of pure determination overcame her face, "And, it will grow back. Right now."

"No, Reyna. I can't make you do that," His words came to late. Reyna began to sing a nameless tune, that bothered Jason with it's familiarity. He watched in horror as the marks on his arms slowly disappeared, transferring to hers. The burns marred her milky skin, and he called out to her, but she was too far gone. Reyna's lips turned blue from trying not to scream.

"You lied to me," Jason's face scrunched up in confusion, looking incredibly adorable, "It hurts. It hurts really bad." Reyna was cut off as she began to scream. The sound scraping at his very core. He didn't want to see her in pain, much less hear it.

Jason thanked the gods as the burns shrank, then finally disappeared altogether, the healing complete. Reyna sighed with relief, "Well, that was fun." She gave him a smile, Jason staring at her.

"You're unbelievable," Pulling her face to his, he softly kissed her, the way he did so many years ago. He'd lost five years of her, and he was going to get every single year back.

Reyna beamed, "Your still here. I still thought I was dreaming."

Smiling, Jason leaned in again, "Is this a dream?"

"Well, it better be or you're in deep shit, Jason." Another voice interrupting their privacy. Jason stopped his approach, he knew that voice.

At the edge of the clearing, Piper had her hands on her hips, glaring at Reyna. Her hair looked better, and he motioned to it, "The Venus girls captured me, I see that despicable excuse for a demigod captured you."

"Low blow, I could have sworn you and Nico were friends," Jason smirked when she realized her words. Another figure walked from the shadows.

"You called," Nico had one earphone in and Jason could hear the music from across the clearing, metal. He glanced at Reyna's hand clutching his own, then noticed the skeletons behind her, "Sister! How's it going? You and Dad talked lately? He makes me live in the Underworld with him and Persephone, the woman's a monster."

Reyna looked confused, her eyebrows knitting together, " Truly?" This earned a laugh from Nico, "No, I'm only joking."

"Hello, I'm still angry. Would you like to explain yourself Jason?" Piper was tapping her foot impatiently now.

"Well, um, you see-" Jason was cut off by Reyna disentangling her fingers from his.

"I should go," She began to back off, the stopped at the ice-cold sound of Piper's voice, "No. Stay."

Panicked, Reyna ran into the forest, "Go, keep her away." The skeletons moved forward, and held Piper until their master found a shadow and traveled far from her current predicament. Nico also used his talent to go find his "sister", leaving Piper and Jason.

"Um, hi."


	15. Saying The Wrong Thing

Jason thought back on the last few moments with Piper. Leaving her alone probably wasn't the best idea he'd had. Jason sat down on a tree stump, he'd been coming back repeatedly for the last twenty minutes. He was walking in circles. He put his head in his hands and sighed, this isn't right. He shouldn't have left Piper without an answer.

* * *

><p><p>

Suddenly, the large clearing felt very small. Reyna and Nico had shadow-traveled, leaving him alone with a infuriated Piper. Her arms were crossed and her eyes seemed to have steel barricades over them, preventing him from seeing her true thoughts on what had happened. Jason could still guess what she felt: Anger, jealousy, betrayal, hatred, misery, anger.

"Do you want to explain?" Piper's voice remained ice-cold, her anger nipping away at him. Jason looked down at his toes, thinking of a way to answer her. Growing impatient, Piper opened her mouth to speak again, but Jason found the words.

"I left her, Pipes," Piper winced at being called by his pet name for her. Jason backtracked to his and Reyna's argument, trying to find his words.

"You left her. That's it?" Piper began to tap her toe angrily, crossing her arms. She looked like a disapproving mother, "You left me. You electrocuted me, then left. With Lark. Without even telling me where you were going."

"I left because I was a danger to you. That lightning bolt proved that. And you knew where I was going," Jason argued back, more for the sake of arguing than anything else.

For once, Piper was silent. Jason continued his point, "Piper, I left you for three days before you found me. I told Reyna that I would be back after the war, I promised her that. I never came, I lied to her. I never lied to you."

"You did come back! You were only at our camp for three months," Piper started to stick up for Jason, then realized what she was doing, " You lied to me."

"No. I didn't do either of those things! I left Reyna for five _years. _I went to war five years ago! And, I never lied to you. I told you that I loved you, that's true. I told her that I'd be back, that I loved her," Piper rolled her eyes, she didn't want to hear this, "Piper! She is the most important thing in my life. She always was. You can't expect me to change that!"

"Yes, I can. I'm your girlfriend for gods' sakes!" By this time, the two were screaming, thrusting their argument in the others face.

"No, your not!" Piper moved backwards as if she was struck, "Piper, I don't mean that."

"You obviously do. Go find her Jason. She's your priority after all," Her words were insincere, but Jason couldn't give up the chance to find her, and he ran from the clearing.

"Jason, are you alright?" Lark approached him cautiously, afraid to disturb him. She'd seen a lot in the past few days.

Jason looked up is surprise, calming after seeing the girl he felt so brotherly towards, " I'll be okay, eventually. Have you seen Reyna?"

"Si-," Lark stopped, thinking over her words. Mother had told her to be careful, "Reyna, no. I haven't. Jason, you look awful, give me your hands."

"No way in hell am I going to let you do that again," Jason smirked, looking like himself for a moment. The dark cloud settled back over him almost instantly, and the carefree boy vanished.

Lark sighed, she didn't want to do this, "Jason, you are going to give me your hands," She laced her words with so much persuasion even a Titan wouldn't be able to say no. Slowly, he put his hands in hers and she began to sing a nameless tune, hauntingly familiar. Jason gave a sigh of relief as his mental strain disappeared.

"That's funny, your song sounds almost exactly the same as Reyna's," Lark blushed, and finally Jason understood.

"You're sisters. It all fits, your healing. Reyna's lightning," Jason paused, thinking a moment, "Wait, how did you gain all the powers of the gods from Hera, err, Juno/Hera?"

"That's a bit of a long story," Lark blushed again, looking up through her eyelashes at Jason.

"Then it's a good thing, I'm in a total shit fest and have more than enough time to listen," He rested his chin in his hands and motioned for her to start.


	16. A Story Untold

"I guess you could say the whole thing became with a secret," Lark spoke cautiously, afraid of invoking her mother's wrath.

"How cliché," Jason smiled, teasingly. He saw the look of fear on Lark's face and the smile vanished.

"This is no children's story, Jason. This is eons of hatred and judgment and wrongful death and sin and vile cruelty," Lark words were a blur, and Jason's mind rushed to understand.

"I'm listening."

"You know of the gods, and the Titans before them," Jason snorted, who didn't know? "If your going to comment on everything, I'm not going to tell you the story," That shut the boy up, and Lark continued.

"Before the Titans, Gaea and Uranus were the world, and their touch brought the Titans. Atlas was given the task of keeping his mother and father separated, so no stronger force could be born. And so, he held the sky.

"Long before the birth of Gaea and Uranus, the Earth was not and space and endless eternity held more. The Old Ones raised the Earth as their child, and left ήλιο, Father Sun to watch over them before leaving her. The Old Ones disappeared into the darkness, never to be known again.

"During his incessant watch over the two children, he became lonely. Uranus was a king, and he had his queen, Gaea. They were happy. Volatile and incredibly dangerous, but happy. They bore children, the Titans and began the duty of raising the most promising to be king. It was then that Sun made his decision. He would have his queen.

"Sun watched for countless days for his opportunity to arise, and then it came, with the glint of a distant star. He recognized her, for she had always been his, and he whispered her name into the Cold Black. After years of relentless calling, Kaela heard him and though they yearned to be together, the Cold Black wouldn't allow it.

"Kaela grew impatient without her far off love and in her blindness slew the children of her planet, in a fiery explosion that silenced the Cold Black long enough for her to reach Sun. Finally, the two were content and the stars ruled with a loving eye over their now shared planet. But the brightness of their adoration blinded them to their children's plotting.

"Unbeknownst to the stars, the Titans yearned to rule the outer edges of their world, then the rest of eternity. The Cold Black witnessed the youngling's blood lust and in his revenge, used the Titans as instruments of destruction. Atlas dropped his father, and the Daemons came into being at the touch of Sky and Earth. Only then did they notice their folly, and it was too late.

"Kaela and Sun pleaded to their children to stop this nonsense, and finally a proposition was made. The Titans would leave them alone, on horrible terms. The conditions of the agreement were harsh and at first Sun refused. However, once Kaela eavesdropped on the negotiations and learned the price of peace. The Titans were to have her.

"The Titans demanded her descent to Earth, or they would unleash their Daemons upon Kaela and Sun, destroying what little life the Old Ones had brought to the Cold Dark. Kaela spoke to Sun, and he was unrelenting, he would not let her go. She began to ignore him, then realizing it wouldn't work, pleaded for Sun to let her go. It was the only way they could both live. Still, Sun would not allow it.

"During the night, Kaela sneaked down from the sky, joining the Titans on Earth. Her side of the bargain was filled, but the Titans were still filled with cruelty and hatred. They sent their Daemons into the Cold Dark, to torture Sun until the ends of his days. When Sun awoke he was outraged, and let loose solar flares for days, burning up what little life there was on Earth. The ancient beasts, dinosaurs, died off and Kaela sulked.

"Kaela spoke to Sun and begged his forgiveness. He did not ask for much in return, only that she would never bear a son, for he would be too powerful and overwhelm himself. Kaela agreed and all was well. Sun turned his back on one side of the moon, Daemons too horrible to allow himself to see, and slowly the world regained it's normality. Humans came to rule the Earth and found herself tempted.

"Kaela was true to her word though and never bore a son. The Earth continued its spinning and she changed her name when the Greek gods rose. She became Hera and the Earth spun. She did not bear a son. Then, Greece fell and the Roman rose. She became known as Juno and the Earth spun. She did not bear a son. Rome fell and the center of western shifted once more, religion extended and became more diverse and so Kaela remained Juno and Hera. She did not bear a son.

"After many years, the Old Ones returned to their first home and saw what Kaela and Sun had done. They were not angry, for they understood love. For a single night, Sun's place was filled by another and he descended to Earth. Sun found Kaela, still faithful and after reuniting himself with her, returned to the sky. They were happy. And so, Kaela discovered she was with child, though she hid it from her new husband, a dim light compared to Sun's radiance. And so, Kaela did not bear a son, so was her promise. Instead, Sun gifted her with two girls, with hair as dark as the Cold Black, lightened by their golden love."

* * *

><p><p>

**Hi, Ingrid here.**

** I'd like to take a moment to thank all of you who've given me these positive comments. Keep it coming guys. Read and review for the sake of my self esteem and you'll get . . . another chapter! Maybe even a cookie!**

** That is all return to your reading.**


	17. The Sun Show It's Face

Percy woke with Lark's hand in his. Catching her gaze, he smiled, but she stood quickly and made to leave.

"Don't go," His words stopped Lark in her tracks and it was obvious that she was fighting herself on the inside, "I want you to stay."

Lark sighed and turned around, giving Percy a forced smile. She sat back down and he captured his hand, "Who are you?" He said it beaming, and a well of bad feelings gathered in Lark's stomach. She hadn't expected Percy to remember her, but the way he was grinning told her that she'd done something to him. Something that was going to turn out _bad._

"I remember being in the water. You were there and you warned me, told me to stay away," Percy's voice turned serious and he released her hand, " How can you make an air bubble? You're not my sister, are you?"

"NO," Lark blushed, surprised at the ferocity of her cry, "No, I'm not your sister," She started to leave again and Percy gripped her arm tight. He pulled her onto his cot, and she went willingly, blushing ferociously. She must look like an idiot, her ears burned.

"C'mere," Percy wrapped an arm around Lark's waist and pulled her down beside him. This time Lark went reluctantly. She couldn't afford to get close to anyone here, " What happened? Who are you?"

Lark felt interrogated and eager to escape the squeaky clean infirmary suggested they go to Poseidon's cabin. Percy blushed, making her face flame up again. Gods, she needed to stop that. Percy stood on unused legs and wobbled a bit. Lark reached out to steady him, but he pushed her away. So he was going to be a guy about this. She could play it that way.

Lark took long strides out of the tent, walking through the common grounds of the Roman camp. Quickly, she glanced around for Annabeth. _I'm not doing anything wrong_, Lark assured herself, strutting past demigods fighting around her. Finding a small amount of shaded wood, she stepped into the darkness and the world rushed around her. By now she had gotten used to the whirling sensation, but it still left her disoriented.

Lark entered the empty Neptune cabin, surveying her surroundings. The Vulcan kids had quickly set up a king size bed, on Lupa's orders. There was only one Percy, and they figured why not. She started cracking up when she saw Percy's bed sheets. Aqua man. At least some Romans had a sense of humor. Lark lay down on the fresh comforter and waited for Percy to arrive. Laying on her side, Lark breathed in deeply. The pillow strangely smelled of the ocean. Chuckling at this, she closed her eyes for a short nap. One that was too soon disturbed.

"I see you've found the bed," Percy smirked, and Lark shook her head laughing, "Wanna try it out?"

"I'm not sure if we're thinking of the same thing but-" Lark pulled Percy up onto the bed, almost falling over in the process. He laughed at her clumsiness and she whacked him with a pillow. He stopped her advance with his arm and stared astounded at the pattern, "Really? Aqua man?"

Lark cracked up again, pointing at the dumbfounded boy. Percy pulled himself back to reality, "Don't laugh at me!" He smacked her with the pillow in his hands and Lark fell onto the bed, knocking her head against the wall, "Gods are you alrig-"

Percy sputtered as a spray of saltwater hit him in the face, full blast. He glared as Lark pulled herself up, shaking with laughter. Pulling on the tether that connected him to his power, he drew his own stream of water, splashing her in the face. She laughed, and he tackled her, "What did I say about laughing at me?"

"Don't stop no matter the situation," Percy shot her a smirk.

"Wrong answer," Lark squirmed as the older boy's hand traveled over her sides, tickling her like crazy, "Aha! Now I know your weakness! You will never defeat me now!"

It was Lark's turn to smirk as she blew away in a sudden breeze, her particles separating and regathering behind him. She leaped onto Percy's back and he reared up, hitting their heads on one of the rafters. The pair dropped back onto the bed, each wrestling for the upper hand. Lark dissipated again, gaining an advantage, but the stronger boy wrestled her back under him. She squirmed for a moment, before relaxing. She knew when she was beat.

"You aren't playing fair," Percy breath was warm on her face, and she smiled. Everything smelt like the ocean. He closed the space between their faces, pressing his lips to hers. Lark smiled against his lips and her stomach squirmed with delight. Unsure of himself, Percy kissed her softly again, and she squeezed his sides. He got the message and began to kiss her more deeply. Their movement's became more hurried and passionate. Lark couldn't stop smiling, and she felt her body warm. Percy pulled back to look at her, and a look of confusion crossed his face.

"What?" Lark grinned, lifting herself up to kiss him.

"Lark, you're glowing," Percy's voice shook, he had no idea what he was dealing with, "You're literally glowing."

Lark looked down at her stomach, her shirt having rode up a bit while they were kissing. To her astonishment, Percy was right. Her skin had lit up from the inside, like there was a tiny light bulb inside her. Percy whispered something Lark barely caught, "You look like the sun."

And Lark understood. Shoving Percy off of her, she pulled her shirt down, covering her sunlight. She took deep breaths,trying to calm herself. She shouldn't have lost control, she should be able to control herself by now. Percy lifted her chin, looking into her eyes. His thumb stroked her cheek, removing a golden tear that had fallen. Lark pulled away once more.

Percy looked crestfallen at the loss of contact and his voice sounded miserable, "What? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. I should go," Lark started towards the door, Percy catching her hand. She yanked it out of his reach and walked to the window, opening it she found who she was looking for, "I'll see you later."

Still, Lark couldn't resist and lifted her face to press their lips together once more. She separated from him reluctantly, and returned to the window. She began to cough in different tones. Finding the right one she called out the window, "Annabeth."

Percy blinked, startled that was his voice. Lark walked back towards him to grab her knife, which had fallen during their pillow fight. He grabbed her roughly and kissed her breathlessly, sighing when she dissipated under his fingers.

"You called," Annabeth walked inside, looking around the unfamiliar room.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm out of the infirmary," Percy gave her a weak smile and she strode towards him. Pulling him into a hug, she smiled and looked up at him, "I'm glad."


	18. Recognizing Sunlight

Annabeth frowned, Percy had grown increasingly more distant since he'd gotten better. They were never one of those clingy couples who acted like they were dying when separated. Still, they'd been close enough. Every time she brought up doing something, Percy was busy. Annabeth sighed and turned back to the training grounds. Her turn was up.

It was truly amazing fighting with the Roman demigods. The group did not accept failure, part of what made them such great warriors. Annabeth stepped into the ring and faced her opponent. Adrian. This would be fun. The boy, unlike many of his brothers, was lithe, rather than hulking. His moves were quick and snake like, catching you unaware. Combined with her intellect, these matches had lasted up to an hour.

Annabeth grasped the hilt of her sword, made by the Vulcans. In classic Roman style, the blade gleamed in the arena, sunlight catching the Imperial Gold. Many times, she used it's shine to her advantage, flashing it in her opponents eyes to stun them, then dispatching them with ease. Grinning, Annabeth glanced at Adrian's blade. Easily a foot longer, the reach gave Adrian the upper hand on occasion, but Annabeth made up for it in skill.

"Ready, Blondie," Adrian gave a casual smirk, already expecting victory. Annabeth sneered, he had another thing coming to him.

"Anytime. How's Huck doing," The black boy pretended to flinch, her snarky comment was pathetic.

"I call racism!" Adrian smiled viciously, flicking his sword in her direction.

Annabeth clipped his blade with her own, "Enough fancy talk, boy."

With her words, the battle began. The world rushed around her, and Annabeth smiled. This was where she belonged. Adrian tried an uppercut but Annabeth easily blocked. She'd learned a lot from the Romans in such short time. Now, it was a rarity to beat her. She stepped closer, and swiped at his exposed stomach, slicing the skin, "Point"

Adrian bared his teeth and lunged back into the fight with new ferocity. Despite her vigorous training, Annabeth's mind left the fight. Her eyes wandered outside of the arena, and she saw Lark, walking with Percy. Annabeth yanked herself back to the fight, her left foot slipping on the sandy ground. She turned the slip around, spinning on one foot and slashing at Adrian's feet. He jumped to avoid the blow and she glanced up at him.

"Where's your head today? Your form was terrible," Adrian's blade rested in the indention at Annabeth throat, and both took in heavy gulps of air. She met his eyes, lit up with the adrenaline rush. Something flared within her and she looked back to his sword hand. On his left wrist, Annabeth caught a few letters. A name in Latin carved into his wrist. Annabeth had taken to Latin and could read it. Reyna.

"What's that?" Annabeth inquired, though she had guessed. Everyone was falling over themselves for those two. Reyna and Lark. Reyna all darkness and ghosts of the past, Lark the sweetest thing anyone's ever met, "On your wrist."

Adrian blushed and turned his wrist away from her, "Reyna and I, were _parabati, _fighting partners in battle. This is her mark."

"Uh-huh," Annabeth sighed, and standing, grabbed his hand, turning it over to look at it, "What's that?"

There was a small mark next to her name. It looked like a circle, with lines extending from it. Almost like a sun, "Reyna's joke. She's a daughter of Pluto, so she puts a sun after her name."

"Yeah," Annabeth's mind was wrenched back to the image of Lark on the beach, the symbol on Percy's collarbone. It had faded while they carried him back, but she hadn't really cared. Now, she tried to think. Was it a sun that she had seen? Or something else? "I gotta go."

Adrian's face fell, his voice glum, "Okay, Blondie. Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure," Annabeth pivoted and ran off in search of her boyfriend.


	19. Hold Your Tongue

Catching up with Lark and Percy, Annabeth pushed the other girl aside and yanked back Percy's shirt.

"Annabeth! What the hell?" Percy fell backwards with Annabeth's momentum, but she had seen the shiny mark.

Annabeth turned to Lark, "I need you to tell me what you did to him right now. If you do not, I will be forced to hurt you."

"I don't know what you're talking about Annabeth," Lark smiled, the girl was acting insane, and this, would add to her advantage.

Percy had pulled himself off the ground, and staring at the scene unfolding, tried to pull Annabeth away. She easily pushed him away and grabbed Lark, pulling her into the forest. Knowing Percy would follow, she called over her shoulder, " I'm not going to hurt her. Leave us."

"But-" Annabeth spun around, "You are watching me leave with her, if I was going to kill her, I'd be more discreet and you know that."

Percy couldn't argue with that, and he watched as the two girls headed off into the forest.

* * *

><p><p>

"Alright, talk," Annabeth glared at the girl, who now sat on a tree stump, her body glowing softly.

Lark looked up at her through her eyelashes, playing up her innocence, "I don't know what you're talking about, Annabeth."

"I saw it, the mark you left," Lark's eyes widened with fear, and she sputtered. Calming, she stared Annabeth straight in the face.

"You can't tell him. He was never supposed to be a part of this," Annabeth grinned with triumph, and Lark shook her head. This was not a smiling matter.

"What do you mean, 'this'?" Lark's face contorted with anger. Did this girl understand nothing?

"Hold your tongue," Pointing a finger at Annabeth, the blonde found she could no longer speak, her eyes widening with panic.

"I know, what have I done? I'm amazed none of the Hecate girls have figured out this one. You're lucky they didn't, you'd probably be voiceless for weeks. However, that doesn't matter," Lark smiled viciously, her dark nature showing it's face. Vines wrapped around Annabeth, trapping her in place, "My mother says I'm unnaturally forgiving. Though not when it comes to you. You keep meddling, Annabeth."

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, her throat aching from the spell. Lark laughed, "You _will _remember nothing but my message, and just to be sure," Pointing a finger at Annabeth again, she began to mutter in Greek. The past few minutes unwound, and Lark disappeared from her memory.

"That's _much_ better."


	20. Bad Habits

Lark didn't like to think of herself as evil, but sometimes she just had to be . . . Forceful. That Annabeth girl was getting in her way. Lark glanced at Percy, who lay on his bed, eyes twitching during his dreams. Noticing his atrocious bed sheets, she chuckle, nearly waking the sleeping boy. Quietly, she exited through the back door.

Lark crossed the space between the rows of cabins, hurriedly entering Zeus's cabin. Noting the couple on the bed, she coughed loudly, and they jumped apart, blushing.

"Nice catch, Sis," Lark chuckled at their reaction, and Reyna smoothed her shirt.

"I saw it. On Annabeth. Care to explain why?" Her sister's disapproving tone, made Lark look at her shoes.

"Not particularly. . . ." Reyna leaped off the bed and grabbed Lark by the shoulder's shaking her, "Fine! She was getting too close, she saw the mark on Percy."

Now, it was Jason's turn to leap off the bed, "What do you mean, 'mark on Percy'?"

Lark shuffled her feet, "I had to wipe him, but it didn't exactly work. It faded, within seconds of my cast. I don't know why it didn't work. Why wouldn't it work?" She looked to her sister for an answer, but she was scared of what Reyna might say.

"Kaela, she could never wipe Sun. Equal powers at first, but Sun had some . . . Protection," Reyna watched the other girl, waiting for her words to set in.

"You're not saying. . . That's ridiculous," Lark shook her head, this couldn't be true, "Because he loves me right. This isn't some fairytale, Reyna. That kind of shit doesn't happen, he didn't know me. 

"He didn't have to, love isn't like that and you know it. Now, we have bigger fish to fry, so go wake up Percy, and send him on his quest. You got that?" Reyna looked to her sister.

"Yeah, I got that."

Percy woke up with Lark's hand in his, "This isn't going to become a habit, is it?"

He waited for the girl to lift her head and smile, but her head remained bowed, her dark hair falling over her face. Percy placed two fingers under her chin, pulling her up to face him. Seeing the tears in her eyes, her grabbed her quickly and held her close. Lark's body shook with sobs, Percy's grip doing nothing to slow her crying.

"What's wrong?" The dark girl refused to answer and Percy raised his voice, "What's wrong?"

His harsh tone yanked Lark from her stupor and she stared at him with puffy eyes, "I need you to do something for me." 


	21. We All Have Issues

Percy packed his bags and glanced across his bunk for what he hoped was not the last time. He focused on his bed, before realizing Lark was gone – probably to put the finishing touches on his trip.

The thought of the strange girl filled Percy with longing. She'd asked him to leave, go back to Camp Half-Blood – without her. Lark had said it was for the best, and shook her head slowly, backing away.

"I need you to do this. For the sake of everyone you love," She'd struck him right in his heart, playing on his fatal flaw. Loyalty. Gods, he wished he could touch her. Sighing, he turned to sit on his bed.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth spoke coldly, and Percy realized he'd forgotten to tell her he was leaving. The girl stood, walking towards him, "You can't just run off without telling anyone where you're going.

"You know where I'm going," Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder, but Percy just shrugged it off. Looking at her hand for a moment, Annabeth turned to leave, stopping at the door, "Goodbye, Percy."

Her words held the finality of their relationship, and Percy just sighed. The blonde girl left, and Percy was alone.

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p><p>

Lark watched from the shadows as Percy flew off on Blackjack. His leaving was going to make things much easier for her.

Deeper in the shadows, the she-wolf watched Lark. The girl had an off-ness about her. As the girl began to walk away, she flipped her hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck. A small circle, like a sun, was glowing with a golden light.

Lupa spoke quietly, her raspy growl grabbing the Lark's attention, "What is it, child?"

"What is what?" Lark's surprise caused her to trip backwards over a root, and the ancient wolf pounced on her, pinning her to the ground.

"The mark, child. On the back of your neck. Are you one of Her brood?" Lark shied away from the wolf's mouth, which smelled of old meals.

"I am. What of it?" The old wolf smiled. Well, as much as a wolf can smile.

"You know of the Prophecy. You know what is coming. I do not understand why you sent him away. Enjoy your life while you can, child. It's not going to last much longer," Lupa's head snapped up, growling in irritation, "Your queen awaits."

Lark glanced at the figure in the dark woods, "Mother?"

**Sorry for all the mini chapters lately. These bits are important, but the small. There'll be bigger better chapters soon, so keep reading :)**

** -Ingrid**


	22. Knowing The Truth

"Hello, Ilira. I have missed you," Hera spoke formally, addressing her daughter by the name Sun had given her.

"Mother, I am Lark here, as you are Hera and Juno," Lark took her mother's hand, squeezing it gently as Kaela closed her eyes.

"I know that," Kaela turned away from her daughter and stared off into the surrounding trees. Whispering, she called her second child, "Arina."

Reyna stepped from the shadows, ducking her head to avoid hitting a low branch. She straightened, and rushed to her mother, hugging her waist. Kaela wrapped her arms around the girl, and pulled her close, "Seconds younger, but you always acted so-"

"Immature," Ilira cut in, her arms crossed over her chest, "We are here, tell us what is wrong."

"Crisp and to the point, neither of my girls have changed," Kaela smiled grimly, burdened by the weight of her message, "Your father, Sun. He is lonely again."

"Has he found a new mistress?" Ilira snapped, instantly regretting it as she saw her mother's face fall, "Mother-"

"No, he has not. He wants one of you," Kaela turned her back on her daughters, ashamed by her words.

Arina, quiet during this exchange, finally spoke, "One of us?

"Well, he can't have me. I don't want to experience the Cold Darkness, and there's always-" Ilira's voice trailed off as she thought of Percy.

"Yes, Percy. You haven't checked in on him, have you?" Kaela smiled as her eldest ducked her head, blushing, then nodded, "Good. Why don't we do that now?"

Kaela stepped towards the pool, her Grecian gown trailing behind her. Arina shuddered, remembering the torture of the blessed water. Her mother knelt beside the water, which sang eerily in her presence, welcoming it's creator. Lightly, Kaela trailed her fingers through the clear water, before sinking her arm to the bottom, obtaining a small clay bead. Rolling the bead between her fingers for a moment, she held the adornment up to her ear, listening to it's call. Tossing the bead into the air, where it hung, suspended by Kaela's power, she turned to Ilira, "He calls to you."

Ilira removed her shoes and walked forward cautiously, her bare feet protesting as she made her way over sharp stones, embedded in the dirt. Reaching the floating bead, she recognized the piece. It was from the necklace she had taken from Percy before he had been stolen away to the Roman camp. Tapping it with her finger, the bead shattered, an orb of light replacing it. Curious, Ilira peered closer as the light focused on a sleeping figure. Percy.

"Go on. You may stay only an hour. Your sister and I will not disturb you," Ilira grinned at her mother, and tentatively prodded at the seemingly incorporeal light. Pulling back in surprise when her body passed through into Percy's room, she glanced at Kaela who nodded, and turned to speak with her other daughter. Ilira stood, bounding to her mother's side to embrace her.

"Thank you, Mother. I will find a way to repay this kindness," Kaela simply shook her head and gestured for her daughter to take the portal, "There is no need. You are my daughter and you love, as I once did. The mighty Zeus does not deserve my scorn, but will never be your father. He will also never meet your father, for I fear the worst on that occasion."

Beaming, Ilira stepped backwards through the light, which vanished upon her travel. Turning to face the sleeping boy, she felt arms encircle her from behind and began to struggle.

"Hey now, that's no way to greet your biggest fan," Percy spun Lark around to face him, a smile spreading across his face. He was so beautiful when he smiled.

Throwing herself back into his grasp, Lark giggled uncontrollably, her giddiness overwhelming her, "I missed you!"

"Well, one wouldn't think so, seeing as you're the one who sent me away," Percy frowned at this thought and Lark pulled away.

Walking to the large bay window, she pushed open the shutters and stared at the ocean awhile before responding, "That is true."

Percy lifted her from behind and brought the struggling girl to his bed, dumping her unceremoniously onto his already rumpled covers. Pausing a moment, she glanced at his bedsheets, chuckling at the pattern, "Shark Boy?"

"Yeah, the make fun of me here too. You know, I think the Stoll brothers would like you," Percy stroked an imaginary goatee and Lark took that moment to disappear from sight, "You're not playing fair."

Lark laughed, giving Percy headway in his search. Jumping off the bed, he put his hand out in front of him and felt around for her. Reappearing behind him, she leaped onto his back, tackling him to the ground. Percy groaned and flipped her over, holding her wrists, "How do you do that?"

"That's a secret I'll never tell. You know you love me," Percy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard on the lips, before whispering, "Xoxo, Gossip Girl."

"You watch Gossip Girl?" Lark burst into laughter, tears streaming down her face. Percy tried and failed to smother her laughs with his hand.

"Quiet down, you're going to wake someone. It's not that funny," Percy gave one more desperate attempt and sealed her lips with his.

Lark gazed up at him, laughter still in her eyes, "Yes it is!"

"I have to agree with her," Percy quickly untangled himself from her as Travis Stoll strode into the room, "I also have to agree with him. You are really loud."

"What are you doing up so late, Travis?" It was Travis' turn to blush as Percy peered around him and found none other than Katie Gardner.

"Lark, sweetie, where did you run off to?" Katie smiled, glad to have the younger girl back, "Have you been in here the whole time?"

Lark blushed furiously and began speaking rapidly trying to think of an excuse. Percy spun around and looked at her strangely, "What did you just say?"

"I said that I'd run off with Jason to the Roman camp and found you, and just got back," Lark's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to unravel why everyone was looking at her so oddly.

Katie shook her head, "No you didn't Lark, you said 'Kaetum alest Jason a se trevenu Romano sa reun tel sa traeln ka'"

Katie's words were halting and raked on Lark's ears. To hear her father's words in an untrained mouth was nearly unbearable. Lark stood ramrod straight and spoke carefully, making sure it was in english, "I need to go. Don't worry Katie, I'll be back"

Under her breath, Percy strained to hear her last word, "hopefully". His heart filled with despair, and he watched, helpless as Lark strode towards the beach.

"So, Lark. Does Annabeth know?" Travis spoke gently, trying to get the dirt on this relationship, without hurting Percy's feelings. Katie nudged his side, a silent warning to shut his mouth, but Percy spoke.

"No. We broke up, but no," Percy turned to face his unwelcome guests, "It's time for you to go now."

Travis opened his mouth to protest, but Katie grabbed his arms, and pulled him out of the cabin, leaving Percy to contemplate in silence.

**It's been a while, so here it is! Sorry, I just couldn't find my words, but let me know if it's any good. Please, please, please, please, PLEASE Review. It gives me good self esteem and helps with my writing. I'm open to suggestions, so just let me know. However, if you don't review I won't know, so review. Let me know what you think on A/N too, I was reluctant to use them at first, since I usually don't read them, but have started, just in case. Again, REVIEW!**

** -Ingrid**


	23. Fatherly Chat

After Lark's sudden departure Percy found himself in the Pegasi stables. Walking over to Blackjack's pen, finding it empty. Confused, he dug around in the straw carefully, avoiding many unnameable things. Reaching the dirt floor, he sighed. A single wildflower had bloomed, despite the suffocating bedding. Lark.

Gods, she was just. . . Everywhere. Somehow, he could never truly be rid of her, and for that he was glad. Returning his gaze to the flower, Percy noticed water pooling around it. He dipped his finger into the pool, the tasted it. Salt. He glanced up, noticing a man decked out in fishing gear had entered the stables. Poseidon laughed, holding his hand out to his son.

"She's got you smitten, doesn't she," Percy grabbed his father's hand, pulling himself up.

After dusting off his knees, Percy straightened to address his father, "That she does. You're okay with this, right?"

Poseidon walked towards the door, gesturing to Percy to join him. The two walked in silence to the beach, the Nereid waving at their arrival, before ducking under the waves to gossip with the others. Poseidon stared across the rising tide before facing his son, "Her mother and I have never been fond of each other. However, you've made it clear how much you care for this girl. I figure I'll let it slide this time."

Percy took this as an invitation to talk about Lark with his father, "I don't know, she's just so. . . amazing. Did I tell you about the time I first saw her?"

"I've been her for ten minutes, but I remember clearly. Go ahead."

"Reyna had run off with Jason. I went to the beach, of course, and waded. She grabbed my ankles from under the water-"

"Wait, you met Annabeth on your first day of camp. Furthermore, Jason is Jupiter's child," Poseidon stopped for a moment, his Grecian aspect morphing into Neptune.

"Annabeth? I'm talking about Lark. C'mon Dad. Keep up," Percy grinned at his father, glad to know his dad wasn't watching every moment of his life.

"Lark, I know that name from somewhere. . . Ilira," He muttered the girl's name under his breath, but Percy heard.

"Ilira, that's a weird name. Who is it?" His voice trailed off as he noticed Poseidon striding towards the ocean, "Where are you going?"

"It isn't safe. I'll speak with you later Perseus," Percy sighed as his father disappeared into the waves.

**Noticed something funny today. I'm writing in the default font, Times New ROMAN. Thought it was punny. Anyway, REVIEW. Please! **

** Click the button!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**


End file.
